


2013/06/16 Word of the Day: Mishpocha

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [48]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/16 Word of the Day: Mishpocha

**Author's Note:**

> **Mishpocha**   
>  [an entire family network comprising relatives by blood and marriage and sometimes including close friends; clan](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/16.html)

The Pritchett clan (because it really is an institution) always knows -- somehow -- what is going on with its members. 

If Claire is thinking about changing her hair, Cam and Gloria are ready with their opinion by the afternoon of the day she's booked her hair appointment.

If Alex has boy problems, eventually her uncles -- all of them -- know.

The lack of privacy is maddening, but at the same time it's really what makes them a family.


End file.
